Something Like Magic
by smallfrost
Summary: When the battle for the House Cup comes down to a Quidditch match, it's almost humorous that Brittany and Santana find themselves on opposite ends of the pitch. Will their secret relationship hold strong? Written for Day 2 of Brittana Week. HP crossover.


**A/N: This is a piece written for Brittana Week over on tumblr. Day two theme of HP!Brittana. If anyone is reading my other story, Strangeness and Charm, I am working on the next chapter! I just had to get this one done on time. **

**I have also made corresponding character profiles for this story to provide a little more detail on the HP versions of Brittany and Santana (my headcanons anyway). They are on my tumblr page (also smallfrost), posted for Brittana Week as well. Considering a sequel to this (just not too soon because of reasons). **

**Also, there is some Pottermore influence in this. I'm pretty sure there aren't any spoilers, I just used some knowledge from the site to help with the characters and wand selection. Just fyi I guess.  
><strong>

**Happy Brittana week! Enjoy =)**

* * *

><p>The fifth floor was always deserted by this time. It was something Santana had gotten used to after the many nights taking this same path to the tower. There was a time, when she had first started these midnight escapades with Brittany, that she wished she had been given a Prefect position at the start of their fifth year the way Brittany had. But regardless, she now traveled the halls with a certain ease, knowing all the best hiding spots to avoid the few older students who weren't afraid of her and professors who may be patrolling the halls at this time of night. Besides, she still got all the perks of being a Prefect anyway.<p>

She slid into the shadows when she spotted Mrs. Norris at the end of the corridor. As she waited for the red-eyed feline to slink past, Santana mused about the time Brittany and her had tried to figure out exactly how old the cat actually was during 3rd year. They had given up after Santana failed at explaining that it was not possible for cats to live to be 38 years old.

Once Santana was certain the feline was long gone, she ventured out of the shadows and made her way towards the west side of the floor. As she got closer, Santana felt her grip tighten around her wand: 12 ½ inches long, Dragon Heartstring, Hard and Willow. With her trusty friend in hand, Santana took one last look around the deserted corridor before stealing away into the western tower and climbing the spiral staircase.

The marble steps were so familiar, the quiet echo of her shoes against the white stone softly filling the space around her. When she reached the top, the lone door on the landing came into view, no stranded first years stuck outside. Santana was relieved. She was in no mood for frightening 11 year olds tonight.

Tugging at her green and silver tie, Santana made her way up to the bronze eagle knocker. All was silent for a while until the eagle burst to life, stretching its wings and filling the landing with a deep, metallic voice.

"I'm a reason for living and worth dying for. Give me away and you'll only get more. What am I?"

Santana stood in silence as she took in the eagle's words, pondering them over in her head. She couldn't let Brittany down tonight. She had to get this riddle right.

After repeating the words to herself a few times a small smile appeared on her face and Santana knew the answer. Now that she knew, it made all the sense in the world.

"I am Love," Santana spoke in a clear, quiet voice to the bronze, eagle-knocker. The eagle flexed its wings before they stilled and became solid once more. There was a soft clicking noise and Santana stepped back as she watched the door to the Ravenclaw common room swing softly open.

Santana slowly stepped into the circular room on the other side of the door, wand raised at the ready. The other Ravenclaws had never been too keen on the idea of Brittany letting a Slytherin hang around their common room. Brittany being Brittany had convinced most of her classmates to let Santana come in and study with them once in a while. But being caught here at this time of night, and especially with what tomorrow held in store, would mean waking up in a broom closet with a mean hex hangover.

There was no one around tonight as the wind echoed through the windows and around the room. Santana surmised that everyone had decided to turn in for the big match tomorrow. The only thing that made its presence in the window-filled room was the soft lamp that remained lit in the corner. Keeping her wand out, Santana quickly padded her way towards the corner that held the stairway to the girls' dormitory and took the steps two at a time, counting them until she reached the all too familiar door and paused.

She took a deep breath and slowly reached out to grasp the handle, pushing it open as slowly and quietly as possible. The room she slipped into was nearly pitch-black. Only one of the window drapes remained undrawn, allowing the moonlight to slip in. The sky-blue draping around the four-poster beds looked closer to midnight as Santana made her way past Quinn's bed and over to the second from the left.

"_Muffliato_," Santana whispered as she approached the bed. "Britt!" she whispered again after casting the spell, "Brittany!"

There was a giggle before Santana suddenly felt herself being pulled forward through the drapes of Brittany's bed and landing on top of a certain blonde.

"Jesus, Britt-" Santana started, only to be cut off by soft lips on hers. She caved and allowed her body to melt into Brittany's, as well as the kiss.

"Mmm, hello," Santana said, smiling into the kiss before breaking away and pulling back to look down at her girlfriend.

"I was getting worried." Brittany said with a pout, leaning up to steal another quick kiss. "I thought maybe you weren't coming or maybe you didn't get the riddle."

Santana lifted herself up, placing her palms on either side of Brittany's head, "Excuse me, Britt Britt but I thought you'd have a little more faith in me."

"Yeah well, you know I like teasing you," Brittany said as she reached up and brushed a lock of hair behind Santana's ear.

"More like testing me, always trying to up me on your genius, Britt," Santana laughed, collapsing down on her elbows.

Brittany smiled and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, "Well, you got the riddle so you must be pretty smart yourself."

Santana leaned down and pressed their lips together again, letting them linger while she enjoyed the feel of hers against Brittany's. "Yeah, well, all I had to do was think of you and I knew the answer," she whispered after pulling away.

Brittany laughed and pushed Santana off of her, causing the shorter girl to roll off onto the other side of the bed. They settled down next to each other, linking their fingers together and staring up at the star-embroidered canopy of Brittany's bed. Santana remembered the day back during their second year when Brittany had made them while she reached up and loosened the knot of her tie, pulling it from around her neck.

"You cast all the normal spells?" Santana asked without removing her eyes from the stars that seemed to move around above them, Brittany must have been practicing her charms. She sighed at the feel of Brittany's thumb stroking over hers.

"Always," the blonde sighed.

Santana nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the enchanted stars move across the drapery. Brittany was amazing like that. She had always had a knack for charms and casting quirky little spells here and there. It was one of the things that Santana loved the most about the girl lying next to her. The blonde was pretty much amazing at everything she did; people just never gave her the credit for it.

"They're amazing, Britt Britt," Santana whispered as a comet shot across the silken fabric.

"Thanks. Just practicing," Brittany answered, giving Santana's hand a long squeeze. The blonde tore her eyes form the stars and rolled over so she could get a better look at her girlfriend. Santana was shaking her head back and forth slowly with a look of disbelief on her face. "What?"

"Nothing," Santana laughed, "you just never cease to amaze me, Britt." Her eyes flickered over the blonde's features. It was even darker within the confines of Brittany's four-poster, but their eyes had long adjusted. "How's the Patronus coming then?"

Brittany shifted under her gaze as Santana played with a stray lock of golden hair. The charms and enchantments were Brittany's signature mark, but few realized she was actually capable of producing powerful spells. The blonde would never hurt anyone but she was amazing at casting protection incantations. Brittany's most recent venture was to master the Patronus charm and Santana had yet to see it.

"Better," the blonde mumbled. "It's tricky, but I think I was able to form an image last time."

"Oh yeah?" Santana perked up. She had tried the spell a few times while they were practicing and all she had managed to produce was a silvery white mist. "What was it?"

Brittany's eyes locked onto hers and the blonde tugged a lip between her teeth. "I… uh, I'm not sure. It was hard to tell."

Santana couldn't help the slight narrowing in her eyes but the pouting look her girlfriend gave her was too cute to think anything negative about the girl. "Well maybe next time?"

Brittany nodded slowly and turned her gaze back towards the dancing stars. Santana watched as blue eyes followed the path of the embroidery against the silken waves and she slowly combed her fingers through Brittany's hair. She loved everything about the girl by her side.

"You really are amazing, Brittany," Santana whispered down at her, gaining the blonde's attention once again. There was a small smile on Brittany's lips and it was like Santana was under a spell herself. "I love you," Santana couldn't help but sigh.

Brittany's smile grew and the blue of her eyes darkened a shade. "I love you too, San," she giggled down at the girl below her. Brittany couldn't help but lean forward and place a playful kiss on Santana's nose, before dipping down to bring their lips together.

"I want to tell people," Brittany whispered against Santana's lips in between kisses.

Santana pulled back as Brittany's words registered in her head. "What?"

"I want to tell people. About us," Brittany said again, voice laden with confusion. Santana blinked up at her and Brittany watched as the brunette pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. "You don't want people to know about us." It wasn't a question. Santana instantly felt guilt after hearing Brittany's words.

"Oh, Britt. Of course I do," Santana insisted.

"Then why can't we? I love you, that's all that matters."

Santana shifted her position so she could properly face the blonde, leaning up on one elbow to support her head. "And I love you, Brittany," she said softly, playing with a stray lock of blonde hair. "But that doesn't matter to others. All they're going see is a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw. Not to mention we're both girls, Britt."

"But I thought you said you only like lady bits anyway," Brittany said with a pout.

Santana couldn't help but chuckle at Brittany's words, wrapping the blonde hair around her finger and pulling the other girl close. "Well, I do. But I only like your lady bits, Britt. Not everyone understands that."

"You don't know that, they could be happy for us."

Santana sighed and glanced up at the blue silk that was draped over the elegant bed they were lying on. "Even if they did, I'm pretty sure we'd get crucified by our respective houses."

"I don't think they'd mind that much, San. Quinn already knows," Brittany reached forward and placed her palm against Santana's cheek, gently moving the other girl's face so they were looking into each other's eyes once more.

"Yeah, well that's because it's Quinn," Santana whispered. "And with the match tomorrow? I don't think it would be a good idea, Britt. With the Snakes tied with the Eagles for house cup, whoever wins tomorrow is basically guaranteed to win at the end of the term."

Brittany gave Santana a quizzical look, "Is winning the house cup all that matters to you?"

Santana's eyes widened, surprised by the hurtful sound of accusation in Brittany's voice. "What? No, Brittany. Of course not! I couldn't care less about the cup; I just have to pretend like I do. You know that."

"Then why?" Brittany's question faded on her lips, a look of hurt starting to fill her eyes.

Santana sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, hating that she had caused that look to invade the blue eyes in front of her. "Brittany, I want to. I so want to tell people about us," Santana finally whispered, pushing their foreheads against each other. "I just… not yet, with the match and everything going on tomorrow… but soon. I promise."

Brittany's mood lightened noticeably after the last of Santana's words left her mouth. "Really?"

Santana nodded, "Really really." And when Brittany leaned forward to place a soft kiss against her lips again, she knew she had made the right choice.

"So, are you ready for tomorrow then?" Brittany asked after she had pulled back.

"Are you?" Santana asked with a playful grin.

Brittany laughed, "As long as you don't hit any bludgers my way, I think I'll be fine."

"What's this? Trying to make deals with the enemy? Tsk tsk, Britt Britt, how could you?"

'No, no deals," Brittany grinned down at Santana. "Maybe just threatening to withhold sex from a certain beater if a bludger gets too close to my broom."

"You wouldn't!" Santana said, eyes widening in surprise.

"Maybe I would, you'd just have to beat it yourself for a while." Blonde eyebrows wiggled and Brittany couldn't help but laugh at the look on Santana's face afterwards.

"Not cool, Britt. So not cool."

"I'm kidding, San! There's no way I'd ever be able to do that," Brittany husked, taking that moment as an opportunity to push Santana onto her back and throw a leg across the other girl's thighs.

Santana reached up and buried her hand into Brittany's golden hair, "Don't worry, babe. I'd never be able to hurt you. And besides," Santana ran her hand through Brittany's bangs so she could get a better look at the girl above her. "I think I'm more nervous about that chaser on Ravenclaw's team. Isn't she close to breaking the Hogwarts School record for most career goals scored?"

"Santana!" Brittany whined as she buried her face into Santana's neck.

"What? It's true, Britt. I think the entire team is spooked for tomorrow because of your mad skills," Santana laughed. "Uh, don't tell anyone I told you that though."

Brittany lifted her head and smiled endearingly down at her girlfriend, "You know I wouldn't."

"I know," Santana said as she searched the blue eyes above her. "But hey, whatever happens tomorrow, it won't change us, Britt. I'll always love you."

Brittany didn't answer, at least not with words. This kiss was deep and slow and filled with love and emotion. It was Santana's favorite type of kiss. She loved every one of Brittany's kisses but these never failed to make her heart flutter and her eyes slip shut.

"Let's not think about tomorrow," Brittany whispered into her ear after moving her kisses up along Santana's jaw, hot and open-mouthed. "We'll think amount tomorrow when it gets here." The kisses shifted lower and, after moving thick locks of Santana's dark hair out of the way, latched onto the tanned skin of the smaller girl's neck.

"Let's just think about right now, here, with you lying beneath me," Brittany mumbled against Santana's skin as she moved her mouth back up to cover full lips with her own. "Under the stars."

Santana slowly opened her eyes, her breath significantly heavier than it was mere seconds before, to meet the enchantingly blue eyes of her girlfriend hovering above her. Her fingers played with the soft blonde hairs at the back of Brittany's neck before gently pulling her down to mold their mouths together.

Their lips had always fit perfectly together and yet it still managed to take Santana's breath away. Sure, there were times when their kisses were rushed, panting and heavy in an effort to get each others' clothes off so that they didn't have time to appreciate how well their lips just molded together. But tonight, Santana made sure she took the time to enjoy every nip and lick that the blonde offered, offering her own in return.

It was times like this one that reminded Santana of their first kiss, searching for unicorns in the Forbidden Forrest, and the way she felt afterwards. She had been so nervous then, almost a year before and had been pondering the line between friendship and something more for what felt like ages. But when Brittany's touches had grown from lingering to not leaving her skin at all, Santana couldn't help but lean forward and place a nervous kiss against the blonde's lips. Of course, she had felt much better after Brittany subsequently tackled her and smothered her with kisses canting how long she had been waiting for Santana to make a move.

They shared many secret kisses since then: stolen between classes, in the Prefects' bathroom, in the secret corridor Brittany had found down by the kitchens, in the Quidditch locker room for luck, or laying like they were now, in the secrecy of one of their beds. Santana couldn't help but moan, appreciating Brittany's skill for casting secrecy charms a little more as she continued to appreciate the blonde's skilled tongue. She didn't hesitate to let Brittany slip her tongue in between her lips, tasting and claiming as it did so.

It didn't take long for their kisses to grow deeper and hungrier. They were followed by nimble fingers working hastily at the buttons of Santana's blouse, her ugly grey sweater already long gone in the mix of things. And when pale fingers dipped below the waist band of her skirt and slipped through slick skin, Santana couldn't help but bite down on Brittany's exposed shoulder, despite the spells cast around them.

* * *

><p>Brittany rose early. She was always the first on nights they actually got to sleep together. It was a good thing too because otherwise they would probably just keep sleeping and she knew Santana wouldn't be too keen on the idea of one of Brittany's fellow Ravenclaws finding them naked, limbs entwined and lost under the sheets on the morning of the big match. She slowly extracted herself from the sleeping brunette and rummaged around for her underwear. A small kiss placed against Santana's temple was enough to cause the girl to stir, but not quite enough to wake her.<p>

"Saaaaan-taaaana," Brittany teased out in a whisper against her girlfriend's ear.

Santana turned over and buried her head into Brittany's pillow, mumbling something incoherent as she did so.

"Come on, San. You know you have to go," Brittany reminded her. Santana knew she had to sneak back out of the common room before anyone else woke up. The Head Boy would probably be awake soon and Santana would definitely be in trouble if he found her here.

"I know, I know," Santana canted as she worked herself up into a sitting position, Brittany's blue sheets sliding off her chest in the process and the blonde couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight. Santana's chuckle broke her stare and Brittany lifted her eyes to look at the other girl.

"I'll see you on the pitch after breakfast," Brittany reminded Santana who nodded in understanding.

"Help me find my clothes?" Santana asked as she started shifting through the sheets to piece her uniform back together. Brittany smiled and aided her in her task.

Five minutes later Santana was standing next to Brittany's bed, pulling on her sweater and combing her hands through her hair. She slid a hand down to her neck and her eyes widened in fear.

"Shit, Brittany! Where's my tie?" Santana whispered in a panic. "Fuck, you don't want to have to explain that, where is it?" Santana frantically started tossing the sheets aside in her search.

Brittany rolled her eyes at her girlfriend and stepped over to her bed side table where her wand was resting. She picked it up: Unicorn Core, Unyielding, Dogwood and 11 ¼ inches long.

"San," Brittany spoke softly to get the other girl's attention. Santana snapped her attention towards Brittany who raised her wand any murmured with a swish and flick, "_Accio tie!_"

A second later and Santana's tie was wiggling out from under Brittany's bed and flying into the blonde's outstretched hand. Brittany smiled at Santana who now had a grateful but embarrassed look on her face. She motioned for Santana to step closer and took a step towards the other girl herself.

"You forget that you're a witch sometimes, Santana," Brittany giggled as she wrapped the tie around Santana's neck, adjusting it and starting to work on the knot.

"You don't need magic for everything, Britt Britt," Santana pouted in front of her.

"Yes, but this is a magical place," Brittany smiled, finishing Santana's tie and making sure it wasn't too tight before tucking it into the grey Hogwarts sweater. "And besides, magic is fun!"

Santana reached up and clasped Brittany's hands in hers where they were resting against Santana's chest. "Then why didn't you just use magic to tie my tie then?" Santana asked with a challenging tone.

Brittany laughed and leaned in to place a quick kiss against Santana's lips, "Yeah well, you don't need magic for everything."

"Britt!" Santana laughed, playfully pushing the blonde away.

"Shh! Santana, be quiet," Brittany giggled, pulling her in for one last kiss. "Now, get going. You have to get changed before the match and you have to eat something."

"Oh, Britt, you take care of me so well," Santana smiled as she grabbed her wand and turned towards the door.

"_San_!" Brittany whispered right before Santana was able to leave. The other girl glanced over her shoulder, hand still on the door. "I love you," Brittany spoke, almost too quiet to hear.

Santana caught it though because she was mouthing the words right back before turning and sneaking out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Ready for this, Britt!" Mike said, dropping a hand down on Brittany's shoulder from behind.<p>

Brittany turned to face the boy, adjusting the laces on her Quidditch robes as she did so. Mike Chang was the Ravenclaw Seeker, an agile and beautiful flyer. She smiled up at him, "You bet!"

"Good, cause the Snakes are going down!" Mike laughed, pumping his fist in the air. "And you're going to break the school record, I know it!"

"Mike! Don't jinx her." Brittany turned and spotted her fellow Chaser and roommate.

"No harm, Quinn, I'm just saying," Mike pointed out.

"Still, that being said, Brittany can score all the goals in the world but it won't make a difference unless you catch the snitch and end the game," Quinn said as she handed Brittany her wrist guards and helped the other blonde pull them on and tie up the strings.

"Don't doubt me too much, Quinnie," Mike joked before dancing off to help the rest of the team get ready.

"How do you feel?" Quinn asked quietly, now that they were alone.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders and kept her eyes on the leather laces working through Quinn's fingers. "I'm great," she said in an unconvincing tone.

Quinn sighed, "It's okay to be nervous, Britt."

"About the record? Well yeah, but I don't really care so-"

"Not about the record, Brittany," Quinn said, stopping her movements. Brittany lifted her eyes to meet Quinn's. "Santana loves you," the shorter blonde whispered, "And she'll continue to love you after today, no matter what. You shouldn't doubt her, especially after last night."

Brittany's eyes widened slightly and Quinn couldn't help but laugh, "you guys are getting sloppy, but don't worry, I don't think anyone else heard you."

"I just, I don't like the idea of one of us losing to the other," Brittany spoke in a low voice once Quinn had started on the other wrist guard.

"Don't think of it like that, Britt. Just… play. Santana wouldn't want anything less." Quinn smiled up at her after pulling the last tie tight. Brittany nodded in agreement. "Good, now let's go win us a trophy!"

The boom of the crowd was definitely deafening as both teams made their way out onto the pitch. Brittany could just make out Santana in her green and silver robes with her Beater's bat across the field from where the Ravenclaw team had entered. She was standing next to her fellow Beater, his mohawk ever present.

This was a big match. The rivalry between Ravenclaw and Slytherin had been almost deadly this last year, both houses currently being tied for the House Cup. Brittany thought back to the stories she heard some of the professors telling about how the rivalry used to be between the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Times have changed; it seemed that now the cup was a brutal battle of wit and cleverness. It seemed almost humorous that it would come down to a game of Quidditch to settle the feud when most of the points had been earned in the classroom. The stands were filled with green and bronze, blue and silver as every student cheered for their favorite house.

They made it to the center of the pitch where Madam Hooch stood with the second referee for the match, Professor Sylvester. The extra set of eyes had been called in as a precaution but Brittany was cynical. She had a feeling Sylvester favored the green and silver. The trunk holding the balls was on the pitch between them.

They were so close now that Brittany could see the darkness of Santana's eyes and the heavy breathing in her chest. She was nervous just like she was and Brittany wanted nothing more than to step forward and wrap her arms around the brunette to tell her it was going to be okay. She held her place, though, and simply watched as Santana stepped forward when their respective captains were called towards the center of the pitch.

Santana had been so excited the day she found out about her captaincy. She would never let anyone else ever know it, but Brittany knew. On the outside, Santana was stoic and hard, maintaining a sense of fear and respect amongst her teammates. But the excited girl that had shown through was for Brittany's eyes only and Brittany had never been more proud of her girlfriend than in that moment.

Brittany watched as Santana stood as tall as she could in front of the Ravenclaw team captain. Brad was a tall one, after all, and Brittany couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her throat at how small Santana looked next to him as they reached over the center line to shake hands. Quinn elbowed her in the ribs and arched a perfect eyebrow in her direction, causing her to swallow her laughter and put on a straight face.

"Alright guys, circle up," Brad called to them after retreating back to the team. A circle of blue and bronze swarmed in around him.

"Listen up, you wankers," Santana barked after leaving Brad and the Ravenclaws behind. She had risked a glance over towards Brittany and had felt her heart swell when she realized the blonde was staring back.

"Okay, let's keep our heads on straight and play the tight game I know we're capable of," Brad said with a strong voice. "Our offence is strong," he glanced at Brittany and Mike, "But we have to have a stronger defense. Keep them off the Quaffle, keep them off the Snitch and it's in the bag."

"We got this," Santana said. "Break down their offense; we have to keep Pierce away from the nets. Karofsky, you know what to do," Santana said when she turned her attention to the large Slytherin Keeper. "Smythe, get on the snitch as fast as possible. The longer this match goes, the more comfortable they're going to get. Shut them down early and we got this sealed."

"Alright, I expect a nice clean match!" Madam Hooch squeaked.

"No funny business," Professor Sylvester cut in. "Or it will be a week's worth of detention with me."

Brittany felt Mike shiver next to her and she rolled her eyes.

"Mount your brooms!" Madam Hooch moved over to the crate and brought her whistle to her lips. "Three! Two!" She kicked the crate open, releasing the Snitch and the Bludgers while blowing a long, loud note out on the whistle.

Brittany kicked off with a hard thrust of her legs. A split second later and the Quaffle had been tossed into the air. With a quick spinning movement and a dip to avoid another rider, Brittany had met up with the giant red ball at the peak of its ascendance, snatching it out of the air with a roar of the crowd.

Quinn was by her side in an instant, falling into formation beside her, the other Chaser off slightly to her left. She could hear Brad shouting plays from where he hovered by the goals and Brittany smirked. She shot forward, twisting and turning as they worked their way around the onslaught of Slytherin players. Just as one of the other Chasers made a move to knock the Quaffle out of Brittany's hand, she tossed it over her shoulder, Quinn picking up her pass with ease and splitting off from formation. Brittany pulled up on her broom stick and made an acute turn up and off in the opposite direction.

By the time she was on her mark, Quinn was there with a perfect pass and Brittany expertly punched the large red ball through the upper goal post.

"Ten points for Ravenclaw!" The announcer was heard over the roar of the crowd. "Brittany Pierce puts the Eagles on the board with her first goal of the match! She's only 13 more goals away from the school record!"

Brittany ignored the announcer; her focus remained on the red ball that was now in the possession of the green and silvers. Her eyes caught Mike off to her far left and she barely got the chance to register his image before he was off zooming into the sky. Brittany smiled to herself as she watched Slytherin's Seeker follow unknowingly.

Santana gritted her teeth as she swung her club hard against the incoming Bludger. It barely missed Quinn's head as the blonde barreled down on the Slytherin in possession of the Quaffle. Five seconds in and they were already losing. Santana would be mad but it wasn't like she wasn't expecting it. It was such a Brittany thing to do that she actually felt proud of the blonde. But she shook her head and focused on the game in front of her. She had a team to lead to a championship.

"Goal for Ravenclaw!" Santana heard the announcer speak and she cursed under her breath.

"Karofsky! Get your shit together!" she barked, throwing her keeper an evil glare as Quinn shouted in celebration over her goal.

Brittany dug her heel into the broom saddle, adjusting her position and grip on the latest Nimbus model. They had managed to get a couple quick goals in on the Slytherins but she knew Santana wouldn't have her team making anymore slips. But if her girlfriend was going to make her work for her goals, then that was exactly what Brittany was going to do. Widening her grip on her handle, she tilted off, down and too the side, delving head first back into the game.

Brad managed to save the first goal, deflecting it behind the posts where Brittany picked it up. She counted to three in her head, waiting for her team to fall into place before jolting forward. Quick movements, in and out, they weaved; five of them working together, the Beaters forming additional defense for the three Chasers as they passed the ball back and forth between them.

A Bludger broke apart their intricate dance and Brittany had no choice but to be pushed off towards the side of the pitch, Quaffle back in hand.

That ugly Slytherin Chaser, the one who had tried to hit on Santana in the Great Hall, was closing in on her and Brittany could just make out his accomplice coming in from the side.

"Fondue, Brittany! Fondue!" She heard Brad shout from his position and she tucked her heel in a little tighter.

"Let's dance," Brittany smirked to herself. She tucked the Quaffle safely in the nook of her arm, the way the Americans hold that odd shaped ball when they like to run into each other, and leaned forward. She banked left, corkscrewing in the process until she was riding right along the edge of the pitch. She got her timing with a quick glance over her shoulder and to her side as she locked onto the opposing Chasers.

"One," she sang just as the Chaser to her left was about to catch her. Brittany pulled straight back on her broom handle and kicked out with her legs, turning her body slightly to the left. The broom twisted at a near 180 degree angle and came to almost a near stop, but the momentum of it kept her moving forward. The Slytherin Chaser was too slow to react and went whizzing by the now tail-end of Brittany's broom.

It was only a split second while Brittany was virtually upside down, her body already following through on the roll she initiated during her stopping motion, but she was able to lock eyes with the second Slytherin Chaser and hold them until she was sitting upright on her broomstick once more. "Two."

She was still moving backwards slightly but it didn't take long for her to lean forward and go soaring over the somewhat shocked green and silver Chaser, "Three."

The third Chaser was on her tail in almost a second but Brittany had expected it. It was part of the plan if anything. She smiled to herself and looked over to her left where she knew Quinn would be. The other blonde gave her a nod. "Four."

She dipped again, delving straight into the zig-zagging motion after a pass to Quinn across the pitch. At the end of her run, the Quaffle was practically waiting for her as it fell into her hands after a pass from Quinn. She didn't keep it long though, that would ruin the play. Their third Chaser was perfectly positioned and waiting for the pass. Brittany gladly handed the Quaffle off using a 360 motion and shot off towards her next position.

"Mark Pierce! Mark her!" it was Santana shouting, and Brittany knew she had been the only one to notice her change in position. If only the entire Slytherin team could be made up of Santana Lopezes, they'd be sure to win, Brittany knew it.

Quinn had the Quaffle now. She always had it for this move because she was the best at placing the pass for Brittany to receive it. Brittany started her attack forward and watched as a Bludger nearly grazed the other blonde's head. A quick adjustment and Quinn was back on track. She tossed the Quaffle in the air above her and met it with a perfectly place punch.

Brittany watched as the Quaffle soared towards their rendezvous point, making sure to time it perfectly. She dug her right foot in deep and subtly lifted her left to place it over the wooden handle before leaning forward to gain speed. The Quaffle fell into her outstretched hand with ease, allowing her to keep her balance.

She was just below the center goal post, and about a hundred feet out as she started her push forward, gaining speed. She could hear Santana shouting to Karofsky over the crowd as she went gained on him. And then, just as she reached the edge of the serving area she pushed forward with her feet, dusting the goal area with her broom tail and shooting upwards in a sweeping motion. Her left foot was still tucked secretly around the end of the broom as she kicked out.

The upward sweep slowed her momentum as Brittany's broom became parallel with the goal posts. He legs were nearly straight by this point as she gripped the broom stick handle with her right hand. She always loved this part of flying. The sudden changes in momentum always made her feel like she was floating and it was for that reason why she had developed the move she was about to unveil next. She jumped off with her right foot and with her left one fit snuggly on the right side of the broom Brittany easily kicked it out, bringing the rest of the broom with it. The handle twisted in her grip as the rest of her body lifted from the broom, continuing briefly off up and to the left side of the pitch. The broom started off in its counter clockwise rotation just as Brittany pulled the arm holding the Quaffle up to take aim.

The floating feeling overtook her body as the tail of the broom circled around to reveal the Quaffle in her hand before continuing its rotation towards Brittany's right. The distraction of her broom worked beautifully as Brittany took aim and shot the Quaffle into the left hand goal post. Karofsky was nowhere even close, actually having started towards the opposite goal post instead.

The ding of the scoreboard rang through the pitch just as Brittany was starting to lose that feeling of weightlessness. She tightened her grip on her broom handle, finishing the rotation and pulling it back under her body as she began to fall. It wasn't the most graceful end to the maneuver, but Brittany was able to tuck her feet back into their proper position and speed off before the announcer had even finished.

"What an amazing goal by Brittany S. Pierce! And she's only two in! Ravenclaw leads 30 to 0!"

Brittany grinned to herself and worked on regaining her breath. She didn't risk looking at Santana. They always practiced their riding together and the brunette had made her promise never to try such a dangerous move during a game. Especially one she had never seen before so she knew her girlfriend was probably pissed. But Brittany shrugged; she'd just have to make it up to her later with kisses.

Santana was shocked into momentary paralysis. She could feel her heart beating in her throat as the fear still bubbled at the surface after watching Brittany score the goal. Luckily she was able to push it down far enough and get back into the game before most of the crowd had even reacted.

She wanted to be mad at the girl, furious even. That was a move they had never practiced before, that was sure. So much could have gone wrong and ended with Brittany waking up in the Hospital Wing on the mend. But her anger was overruled by not only her fear but also by the beauty of what Brittany had just done.

As she gave a sturdy swing of her bat, sending a Bludger towards an unsuspecting Ravenclaw, Santana couldn't help but think back to times when she would just lie against the grass and watch Brittany fly around her backyard in the summertime. She made it look effortless; a special dance that only she could perform.

And it wasn't like Santana herself was a bad flyer, after chasing Brittany all those years, but Santana just liked to hit things more. Like that giant metal ball that was coming her way. She quickly deflected it and got back into the game.

Santana started feeling better about the game when her team scored the next goal. They were finally on the board and Santana raised her eyes to see if she could spot either Smythe or Chang. Neither Seeker was anywhere to be found. Brittany scored again. And it went on like that.

Santana knew they had trained for this and she could tell her defense was trying as hard as they could. Her offense was strong too, and they even managed to get a few more goals past the Ravenclaw captain, but as soon as the Quaffle ended up in Brittany's hands, she would immediately sense a change in team composition. Santana felt oddly proud of her girlfriend, being able to put her well-oiled Slytherins on edge.

Even after a timeout from each team, which Santana used to regroup her players and mend any Bludger wounds, her Slytherins were still lagging. By now, an hour and a half into the game, Brittany had just scored the record-tying goal and Slytherin was barely keeping Ravenclaw's lead within a snitch to win.

Santana gripped her bat a little tighter after one of her Chasers fumbled the Quaffle. Quinn picked it up immediately and Santana was sure she cracked the next Bludger from hitting it too hard. She looked up and sought out Puck's eyes from where he was on the other side of the pitch; she was getting fed up with her team's performance. His eyes were on her in seconds and Santana could tell her fellow Beater was thinking the same thing.

If Brittany was allowed to practice secret moves without showing her, Santana was allowed to do the same thing. She immediately took off and met up with an incoming Bludger. It was a game of angles and accurate precision. Santana swung her bat and knew she had hit it perfectly when she saw the solid silver ball fly off in Puck's direction. The Slytherin Captain was certain she heard a few gasps from the crowd when they realized she had hit the Bludger in the direction of her own teammate so she couldn't help but smirk when Puck's bat gracefully returned the volley with the heavy ball. Santana received the pass gratefully, deflecting the Bludger into the perfect placement for Puck to fly up and smash it back down, this time finding a different mark.

Quinn barely had a chance to scream before the Bludger knocked her off her broom. There was a definite snap somewhere in the mayhem and Santana was certain she heard Brittany shouting Quinn's name just before the other blonde hit the grass below. The Quaffle had been thrown out of Quinn's grip and a fight for the red ball had already ensued.

"Blatching! Blatching!" Santana shouted as what appeared to be an all out war of colliding players broke out above her. But she wasn't even sure which team she was shouting at. In the end, she cursed loudly as the other remaining blue and bronze Chaser made it out of the hustle, Quaffle in hand.

It was an easy goal due to the excessive commotion about the apparent fouling and Quinn's fall to the ground, but it put Ravenclaw an even 150 points ahead of Slytherin. Even if they caught the snitch now, there was no way Slytherin would win unless they got another goal first. At least they had an advantage now, with Ravenclaw only having two Chasers.

And then she saw it – that little flash of gold followed by a roar of the crowd. Her heart clenched when she saw blue blur past her right after. Smythe was tailing Chang closely, but he was still behind the Ravenclaw Seeker. Santana felt her heart beat begin to pound against her chest as she flew through the pitch. Everyone's eyes were glued to the two Seekers as they actively pursued the tiny golden ball. She had to do something or Slytherin was going to go down in flames.

Santana swung her bat around in her hand and tightened her grip on her broom handle. "Puckerman!" She shouted to get the other Beater's attention. He held up his bat in response and a split second later brought it down on an incoming Bludger.

His volley was perfect as Santana's eyes flashed back and forth between the incoming silver ball and the players chasing after the tiny winged one. It wasn't going to be an easy shot, but it was all they had left, so Santana held her breath as she brought her bat down on the Bludger.

The timing was right and the Bludger connected with the front end of Mike's broom, just above where his hands gripped the handle. The wood splintered and Santana watched as the Ravenclaw Seeker went spinning out of control into one of the viewing towers. Smythe expertly dodged his flailing opponent and was instantly within a hair's breadth of the Snitch.

The crowd roared and Santana let her eyes flit briefly over the rest of the pitch thinking the applause was for the inevitable catch of the tiny winged ball. Her heart lurched in her throat when she realized that wasn't the case. The entire Slytherin team had been momentarily distracted by the Seeker chase and had allowed a certain blonde Chaser deep into the scoring zone. Santana's eyes widened and she soon found herself frantically looking back and forth between Brittany and Sebastian.

Brittany gritted her teeth. She didn't have much time and Santana had taken out their Seeker. All they needed was one more goal. The other players had recovered from their momentary lapse in attention and were barreling down on her like no tomorrow. She banked her broom and leveled out just before a particularly nasty looking Slytherin attempted to take her down. One goal, that's all they needed. She kept repeating it to herself as she weaved back and forth, in and out, with one eye on the Slytherin Seeker and the other on the Keeper. And then she was there; just one more goal.

"Smythe! Now! Catch it NOW!" Santana shouted and she could see the look of concentration pouring off of her Seeker's face, his hand outstretched and tickling the feathers of the Golden Snitch.

A second later and it was all over. Sebastian's fingers encircled the tiny gold ball just after the ding of a scored goal echoed throughout the pitch. Santana watched as her Seeker held up the golden ball above his head, his once triumphant look now melting off of his face.

"And Ravenclaw scored before the Snitch was caught! Goal number 718 for Brittany S. Pierce to win the match, and a new Hogwarts record! Ravenclaw wins 210 to 200!" The crowd went wild at the announcer's commentary and Santana couldn't help but look up to where Brittany was hovering by the Ravenclaw goal zone. Her hands were raised in the air in triumph, milking the crowd for their appreciation.

She soon joined the rest of her team where they had congregated on the grass of the pitch, lightly hopping off her broom once the ground was close enough. She walked up to Sebastian and dropped her hand down on his shoulder. He was still holding the Snitch. "Good game, Smythe. That was a hell of a catch."

He smiled at her but she could tell he was disappointed like the rest of her team. Puck came up behind her and held up his bat. Santana bumped hers against it and gave him a grin. When she heard an incoming commotion, Santana turned and watched as the Ravenclaw team swooped in and landed a short distance away. Madam Hooch and Professor Sylvester were already beginning to lock the balls away but the roar of the crowd was still powerful.

She couldn't help but smile softly at the sight before her. Brittany was being lifted up on the shoulders of her teammates, the world's largest smile plastered across her face. She had played beautifully and even though her team had lost, Santana couldn't be happier or more proud of her girlfriend than at that moment.

She began walking forward with the rest of her team once the Ravenclaws had settled, placing Brittany back down on the ground. But while her teammates shook hands with the Eagles, congratulating them, Santana couldn't take her eyes off of Brittany. Her smile was radiant, eyes bluer than Santana had ever seen them as they caught the early afternoon light.

"Lopez!"

"Huh?" Santana acknowledged the new presence next to her, still refusing to tear her eyes off of her secret girlfriend.

"Great game," Brad spoke to her, holding out his hand.

"What?" Santana painfully tore her gaze from Brittany to meet the eyes of the Ravenclaw captain. She glanced down and realized he was still holding out his hand. "Oh, yeah. Great game. Congratulations," she said as she slid her still gloved hand into the tall man's next to her. Her eyes immediately found Brittany again where she stood shaking hands with Puck.

"That was a hell of a Bludger shot at the end, I thought that was it," Brad continued.

"Yeah, sure," Santana mumbled, her heart was beginning to race.

"I couldn't believe you pulled off the shot, it was amazing!" Brad was talking but Santana had stopped listening. She felt her feet begin to move forward, intense warmth blossoming in her chest.

"Excuse me," she mumbled and pushed past the Ravenclaw captain. Her eyes were focused, never wavering on the beautiful, blonde creature in front of her. With each step Santana grew more confident, more sure of her actions. When blue eyes shot up and met hers head on, the smile in front of her growing even bigger, it was as though Santana had all the wind knocked out of her.

"Santana!" Brittany shouted happily, alerting Puck and the surrounding players to the captain's presence.

Santana counted to herself as the strides between Brittany and herself dwindled.

"Great game, Captain Lop-"

The blonde's words were cut off as Santana took one last stride, reached out to grab Brittany by her Quidditch uniform collar and yanked until her lips were meeting Brittany's in a heated kiss. She felt Brittany tense against her at first, having been caught completely off guard by the sudden attack of affection. It didn't take long for Brittany to melt into the kiss though, reflexively throwing her arms tightly around Santana's neck and pulling her in closer.

"Damn, Lopez! Get it!" She heard Puck say, but didn't care.

"Uh, what's going on?" She heard a confused Ravenclaw point out, but she paid him no mind. Santana just happily sunk her teeth into Brittany's bottom lip and sucked lightly.

"And it looks like Pierce continues to score!" The announcer's voice broke through the sudden silence the crowd had been thrown into.

That one was enough to get Santana's attention and she pulled back just as the crowd erupted in commotion over what they had just witnessed. She looked up at Brittany who still had her eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Santana realized she still had Brittany's uniform in a death grip and slowly released her hands as the surrounding teams broke out in debate.

Blue eyes fluttered open and met hers in an intense gaze, searching for meaning to what had just taken place and Santana could feel her heart beating in her throat.

"Santana, what?" Brittany croaked down at her. The blonde's hands had slid off her shoulders and came to rest on her lower back, causing Santana to shiver. "What was that?"

Santana took in a shaky breath and quickly glanced around her. The argument flared between her team and the Ravenclaws. Some of the faces didn't look too friendly while others, like Puck, were simply cheering them on. A glance around the pitch confirmed the same mixed emotions. She felt Brittany's fingers flex against her back and Santana brought her focus back to the blonde.

When she met Brittany's blue eyes the flutter that had filled her chest at the end of the match came back. She felt her heart return to its rightful place behind her ribcage and at that moment, Santana couldn't care less about the commotion around them. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Brittany's in a quick and love-filled kiss.

"Mmm, it was a kiss," Santana mumbled as she rested their foreheads together.

"Yes but," Brittany started and Santana pulled back to see the confusion in the blonde's eyes. She watched as Brittany sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as her eyes darted around the pitch.

"No buts," Santana stated. "You were amazing. I love you. That's all."

Brittany's eyes widened comically and Santana couldn't help but giggle. "But I thought you said…" The blonde's words faded off.

"I know," Santana said, tilting her head to the side a little. She took a deep breath and gave Brittany her full attention. "But I love you, and I just… I don't care anymore. I want to be with you, and I don't care who knows."

Her response was a powerful kiss from her girlfriend which she gratefully welcomed, hands gripping the blue and bronze uniform tighter than necessary. And as she stood there, in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, kissing her girlfriend, Santana decided that this was one of her favorite types of kisses.

"Okay, okay, break it up, lady lovers!" The voice of Professor Sylvester broke through their shared daze and the commotion of the crowd. "I don't care about your inter-house relations, but get the hell off my Quidditch pitch!"

"Excuse me, your Quidditch pitch?" Madam Hooch cut in, "I've been here for 45 years, I believe this is my Quidditch pitch!"

Santana pulled back and sucked in a much needed breath of air before her and Brittany simultaneously broke out into a fit of giggles as the referees started yelling at each other in the middle of the pitch.

"It won't be for long! I was coach of the Fitchburg Finches! A year from now and I'll be running this joint!"

"Come on, Britt Britt," Santana said, removing her hands from Brittany's collar and retrieving her momentarily forgotten broomstick and Beater's bat. She held out her hand to the blonde. "Let's get out of here and to somewhere more private. I have a feeling I'm not going to be on the welcome list to the Slytherin table for a little while."

Brittany laughed and grasped Santana's hand in hers. She swung their hands exorbitantly between them. "You played a great game, Santana."

"Damn right I did," Santana said, flashing Brittany a cheeky grin, causing the other girl to giggle. "But not as great as you," she finished softly, giving her girl's hand a squeeze. "I might have to kill you for that move you pulled, though. God, don't scare me like that, Britt."

"You love me," Brittany smiled radiantly down at her and Santana felt her heart swell. She had definitely made the right choice.

"I love you," Santana confirmed softly, gripping Brittany's hand a little tighter.

"This is something kind of magical, isn't it?" Brittany said softly, lifting their entwined hands as they reached the edge of the pitch.

Santana gave a hearty laugh and grinned up at the beautiful girl next to her. "Look around, Britt," she said with warm eyes just before they entered the dark tunnel leading back towards the Ravenclaw locker room. "This place is kind of magical."

* * *

><p><strong>Make sure to check out the rest of Brittana Week! This is the only piece I will be doing for it, but there are some extremely talented people participating so go show them some support. <strong>

**Sequel or not to sequel?**


End file.
